


Unthinkable

by georgiesmith



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Double Drabble, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-15
Updated: 2012-07-15
Packaged: 2017-11-10 00:55:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/460448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/georgiesmith/pseuds/georgiesmith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock explains.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unthinkable

John closed the door, shucking his coat off and hanging it up in one deft movement. Sherlock was in the sitting room, staring out the window. Crossing to him, John noticed an unfamiliar look in Sherlock’s eyes. “What’s the matter?”

Sherlock shook his head as if to clear it before reaching down to cup John’s face in his hands and kissing him deeply. Breathlessly John pulled away to look at his friend. It wasn’t long before Sherlock spoke. “I am unsure sometimes if you fully comprehend the depth of my feelings for you. You left earlier today angry with me and stayed away all day, well into the night. I feared you would not return this time. You are my world entire, John. Without you I would crumble into nothingness. You cannot leave me.”

John’s eyes were bright with unshed tears as he smiled. “You’re not getting rid of me. I’m in this for as long as you’ll have me.”

They met in a kiss filled with promises, with words unsaid. “Forever then,” Sherlock said he rested his forehead against John’s.

John sighed happily. “No chance you made tea while I was out?”

“No,” Sherlock hedged.

“Don’t ever change.”

“Unthinkable.”


End file.
